Green Goblin
. (1964) ]]; Harold Osborn (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 312 001.jpg | Box2 = Bart Hamilton ]];Barton Hamilton (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 177 001.jpg }} ]]; Phillip Urich (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Box4 = Green Goblin V ; Green Goblin (Construct) (Earth-616).jpg }} | Alternate1 = 67; Norman Osborn (Earth-67) 001.png | Alternate2 = 98; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate3 = President Osborn; Norman Osborn (Earth-138).jpg | Alternate4 = Red; Norman Osborn (Earth-295) from X-Universe Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate5 = Norman Osborne | Alternate6 = Norman Osborne; Norman Osborne (Earth-803) from Spider-Verse Vol 1 1 0001.png | Alternate7 = 982; Norman Osborn (Earth-982).JPG | Alternate8 = 1298 | Alternate9 = 1610; Norman Osborn 002.jpg | Alternate10 = 2010; Norman Osborn (Earth-2010).jpg | Alternate11 = 2108; Norman Osborn (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate12 = 2149; Green Goblin3 2149.jpg | Alternate13 = 2301; Norman Osborn (Earth-2301).jpg | Alternate14 = 3015; Norman Osborn (Earth-3015) from Web Warriors Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate15 = Emerald Elf; Norman Osborn (Earth-3145) 001.jpg | Alternate16 = President Osborne; Exiles Vol 1 44 page 2 Norman Osborne (Earth-4400).jpg | Alternate17 = 5631; Norman Osborn (Earth-5631) Spider-Man and Power Pack Vol 2 2.jpg | Alternate18 = 5692 | Alternate19 = 6078; Daily Bugle Paper (Earth-6078).png | Alternate20 = 6091 | Alternate21 = 6111; Norman Osborn (Earth-6111).jpg | Alternate22 = 7736; Norman Osborn (Earth-7736).jpg | Alternate23 = 8101; Norman Osborn (Earth-8101).jpg | Alternate24 = 8408; Norman Osborn (Earth-8408).jpg | Alternate25 = 8545; Norman Osborn (Earth-8545) from Exiles Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Alternate26 = 8910; Norman Osborn (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate27 = 9047; Norman Osborn (Earth-9047) 1.jpg | Alternate28 = 9411; Norman Osborn (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 149.jpg | Alternate29 = 9712; Norman Osborn (Earth-9712) 001.jpg | Alternate30 = 9997; Norman Osborn (Earth-9997).jpg | Alternate31 = Iron Man; Norman Osborn (Earth-10021) 001.jpg | Alternate32 = 10182 | Alternate33 = 10298; Norman Osborn (Earth-10298) from What If? Spider-Man House of M Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate34 = Iron Patriot; Norman Osborn (Earth-10382).jpg | Alternate35 = 10511; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate36 = 10995; Norman Osborn (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate37 = 11080; Norman Osborn (Earth-11080) 0001.jpg | Alternate38 = 11209; NormanOsborn (Earth-TRN028).jpg | Alternate39 = 11223 | Alternate40 = 12091 | Alternate41 = 12101; Norman Osborn (Earth-12101) 001.jpg | Alternate42 = 12610; Norman Osborn (Earth-12101).jpg | Alternate43 = 13017; Norman Osborn (Earth-13017) and Miles Warren (Earth-13017).jpg | Alternate44 = Deadlands/Residents#Norman Osborn (Earth-13264); Norman Osborn (Earth-BWDL) from A-Force Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate45 = 14702; Norman Osborn (Earth-14702) 001.png | Alternate46 = 18119; Harold Osborn (Earth-BW08) and Norman Osborn (Earth-BW08) (mentions) from Spider-Verse Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate47 = 19919; Norman Osborn (Earth-BW07) from Spider-Island Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate48 = 20051; Norman Osborn (Earth-20051) Marvel Adventures Spider-Man Vol 1 22.jpg | Alternate49 = 21050; Norman Osborn (Earth-21050).jpg | Alternate50 = Iron Patriot; Norman Osborn (Earth-21119) 00.jpg | Alternate51 = 21205; Norman Osborn (Earth-21205) 001.png | Alternate52 = 21901; Norman Osborn (Earth-21901).jpg | Alternate53 = 22191; Norman Osborn (Earth-22191) from Spider-Verse Vol 2 5 001.jpg | Alternate54 = 24133; Norman Osborn (Earth-24133) 001.JPG | Alternate55 = 29180; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate56 = 31310; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate57 = 33629 | Alternate58 = 35125; Norman Osborn (Earth-35125).png | Alternate59 = 40081; Norman Osborn (Earth-40081).jpg | Alternate60 = Nalin Oberoi; Nalin Oberoi (Earth-50101).jpg | Alternate61 = 50302; Norman Osborn (Earth-50302).jpg | Alternate62 = 57780; Norman Osborn (Earth-57780) 001.jpg | Alternate63 = 58163 | Alternate64 = 58942; Norman Osborn (Earth-58942).jpg | Alternate65 = 61112; Norman Osborn (Earth-61112).jpg | Alternate66 = 70105; Bullet Points Vol 1 5 page 10 Norman Osborn (Earth-70105).jpg | Alternate67 = Lord Osborn; NormanOsbornCamelot.jpg | Alternate68 = 77013; Norman Osborn (Earth-77013) Spider-Man Newspaper Strips 002.jpg | Alternate69 = 81029; Norman Osborn (Earth-81029).jpg | Alternate70 = 81191; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate71 = 82805; Norman Osborn (Earth-82805).jpg | Alternate72 = 84341; Norman Osborn (Earth-84341).jpg | Alternate73 = 90211; Norman Osborn (Earth-90211).jpg | Alternate74 = The Goblin; Spider-Man Noir Vol 1 2 page 19 Norman Osborn (Earth-90214).jpg | Alternate75 = 90764; Norman Osborn (Earth-90764).jpg | Alternate76 = 91101; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate77 = 92100; Green Goblin (Earth-92100).jpg | Alternate78 = 95126; Norman Osborn (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate79 = 96115; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate80 = 97143; Norman Osborn (Earth-97143).jpg | Alternate81 = 98121; Norman Osborn (Earth-98121).jpg | Alternate82 = 99062; Norman Osborn (Earth-99062) Spider-Man and Power Pack Vol 2 2.jpg | Alternate83 = Green Goblin (Earth-199606); Norman Osborn (Earth-199606) from What If Vol 2 86 001.jpg | Alternate84 = 602636; Norman Osborn (Earth-602636).jpg | Alternate85 = 620021; Norman Osborn (Earth-620021) from Startling Stories Megalomaniacal Spider-Man Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate86 = 807128; Wolverine Vol 3 70 page 06 Norman Osborn (Earth-90210).jpg | Alternate87 = Gold Goblin; New Exiles Annual Vol 1 1 page 09 Norman Osborn (Earth-1720).png | Alternate88 = 901220; Norman Osborn (Earth-901220).jpg | Alternate89 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN034); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN034).jpg | Alternate90 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN246); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN246).jpg | Alternate91 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN251); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN251) from LeapPad The Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate92 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN419); Norman Osborn (Earth-9997) Arrested.jpg | Alternate93 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN484); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN484) Spider-Girl Vol 1 19.jpg | Alternate94 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN566); Norman Osborn (Earth-0) Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate95 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN573); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN573) in Mega Morphs Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Alternate96 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN576); Green Goblin (Spidey) from Spidey Vol 1 5.png | Movies1 = 11714; Spider-Man Turn off the Dark Final Battle.jpg | Movies2 = 96283; Norman Osborn (Earth-96283) as Green Goblin 001.jpg | Movies3 = 120703; Norman Osborn (Earth-120703) from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (film) 0001.png | Television1 = 6799; SixtiesFace.jpg | Television2 = 8107 | Television3 = Iron Patriot; Norman Osborn (Earth-12041) as Iron Patriot.jpg | Television4 = 15312; No Image Male.jpg | Television5 = 26496; Norman Osborn (Earth-26496) 0002.jpg | Television6 = 92131; Norman Osborn (Earth-92131) 003.jpg | Television7 = 98311 | Television8 = 760207; SMTNASNorman.png | Television9 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN413); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN413) 001.png | Television10 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN416); No Image Male.jpg | Television11 = The Goblin (Norma Osborn); Green Goblin (Norma Osborn) (Earth-TRN454).png | Television12 = The Goblin; Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN457) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 4 3 0001.png | Television13 = Goblin King; Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN513) 001.png | Video Games1 = 6109 | Video Games2 = 12131; Norman Osborn (Earth-12131) 001.png | Video Games3 = Norman Osbourne; Norman Osborn (Earth-13122).png | Video Games4 = 30847; Norman Osborn (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds 0001.jpg | Video Games5 = 71002 | Video Games6 = 91119; Green goblin.png | Video Games7 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN005); Ultimate Spider-Man (Video Game) Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN005).jpg | Video Games8 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN009); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games9 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN012); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | Video Games10 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN017); | Video Games11 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN125); Ultimate Spider-Man Total Mayhem Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN125).jpg | Video Games12 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN131); Green Goblin from Battle for New York.jpg | Video Games13 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN199); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN199) from Spider-Man Edge of Time 002.jpg | Video Games14 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN258); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 0001.jpg | Video Games15 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN335); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games16 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN459); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN459).png | Video Games17 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN460); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN460).png | Video Games18 = Goblin King; Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN461) 001.png | Video Games19 = Iron Patriot; Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN517) 001.png | Video Games20 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN562); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 003.png | Video Games21 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN579); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Edge of Time 001.jpg | Video Games22 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN580); Wilson Fisk (Earth-TRN580) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Video Games23 = The Goblin; Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Teams1 = Order of the Goblin; Order of the Goblin (Earth-616) Spider-Man Revenge of the Green Goblin Vol 1 2.jpg | Teams2 = Goblin Culture Bikers; Goblin Culture Bikers (Earth-616) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 649.jpg | Teams3 = Goblin's Massacre; DarkReignBolts001.png | Teams4 = Goblin Nation; Goblin Nation (Earth-616) from Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 10 001.png | Teams5 = War Goblins; War Goblins (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 4 001.jpg | Teams6 = Hounds; Hounds (Earth-001) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 13 001.jpeg | Teams7 = Norman Osborn's Six; Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 155 Textless.jpg | Teams8 = Sinister Six; Sinister Six (Multiverse).jpeg | Others1 = Normie Osborn; Normieosborn.jpg | Others2 = Norman Osborn (Skrull); Norman Osborn (Skrull) (Earth-10219).jpg | Others3 = Norman Osborn (Skrull II); Norman Osborn (Skrull) II (Earth-10219) What If Secret Invasion Vol 1 1.jpg | Others4 = Crusher Hogan; Joseph Hogan (Earth-58163).jpg | Others5 = Peter Parker; Spider-Man - House of M 03 page 23 Green Goblin Unmasked (Earth-58163).jpg | Others6 = Norman Osborn (Clone); Norman Osborn (Clone) (Earth-91101) from Spider-Man The Clone Saga Vol 1 6.png | Others7 = Goblin; Green Goblin (Counter-Earth) (Earth-TRN583).png | Others8 = Sam Alexander; Samuel Alexander (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 26 001.jpeg | Others9 = Danny Rand; Daniel Rand (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 26 001.jpeg | Others10 = Luke Cage; Luke Cage (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 26 001.jpeg | Others11 = Ava Ayala; Ava Ayala (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 26 001.jpeg | Others12 = Chameleon; Dmitri Smerdyakow (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 142 002.jpg | Others13 = Spider-Clan; Green Goblin (Earth-7122) Spider-Man Family Featuring Spider-Clan Vol 1 1.jpg | Others14 = Actor; Green Goblin (Actor) (Earth-1036) from Web Warriors Vol 1 10 001.jpg | Others15 = Doppelganger; Norman Osborn (Doppelganger) (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Related1 = Goblin 2099; Goblin (Earth-928) Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 39 003.jpg | Related2 = Grey Goblin; Gabriel Stacy (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 514 0001.jpg | Related3 = Hobgoblin; Roderick Kingsley (Earth-616).png | Related4 = Demogoblin; DemoGoblin.JPG | Related5 = Proto-Goblin; Nels van Adder (Earth-616) 001.jpg | Related6 = Goblin King; Goblin King (Eurth).jpg | Related7 = Goblin Knight; Phillip Urich (earth-616) 001 (cut).jpeg | Related8 = Amberson Osborn; Amberson Osborn (Earth-616) from Spectacular Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 14 001.PNG | Related9 = Emily Osborn; Emily-Osborn-Earth-616-1-.jpg | Related10 = Normie Osborn; Norman Harold Osborn (Earth-616).jpg | Related11 = Iron Patriot; Iron Patriot Armor.jpg | Related12 = Green Gobbler; Norm Dad 2.jpg | Related13 = Norman Osbird, Jr.; Swinester Green Gobbler (Earth-8311).jpg | Related14 = Two-Faced Goblin (Harvey Osborn); Havey Osborn (Earth-9602) from Speed Demon 1 0002.jpg | Related15 = Iron Goblin (Tony Stark); Anthony Stark (Earth-19919) from Spider-Island Vol 1 2 004.jpg | Related16 = Shadow-Goblin; Shadow-Goblin (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 9.jpg }}